Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot '''or '''Crash is a character from the SML Fanon UNIVERSE! He is the former prime minister and now the mayor of Pensacola. Appearance Crash is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot who has some brown hair, orange fur, brown gloves, blue jeans, and red shoes. He also wears a Prime Minister coat sometimes. Overview (SPOILER WARNING!) Crash was first seen in Badman Returns. Peach tells Badman that Mario is dead so Badman decides to celebrate at the town hall, once they get there, they kill Crash and take his armour. Crash is later revived by Mario and then hosts a memorial to remember Mario. Crash is seen in more stories but he is not seen much. His next big appearance was in Toad's Revenge where he kicked Toad out because of ruining the party (Which is actually happened because of Black Yoshi and Shrek). He then gets inversed by Toad after a big fight. He then turns back to normal at the end and beats up Cop 5. He appears again in The Vandal Buster! where he was talking with Meggy. Later on, he was captured by the Vandal Buster, but it turned out Crash was actually captured by Onion Cream and replaced with a robot duplicate. He was freed offscreen later on, and at the end took in Sunny Funny as his assistant for destroying the Death Creeper. Crash returns as a main role in The Election! In the prolouge, It was revealed the old Prime Minister Cranky Kong was being attacked by Badman the First and his gang of thugs! Crash came in with two of his friends only for his friends to get killed. He later got the armour and killed Badman I and the thugs. Cranky Kong was saved and as thanks, he gave Crash the job as prime minister as well as his armour! In present day, Crash was stopping Murder Man and his friends from stealing illegal drugs. Crash stopped them and later got them arrested. Later, Crash was called by someone who says that I.M Mean and Cranky Kong were trapped in a building surrounded by explosives. Crash got to adress one and saved I.M Mean, but when he got to the second adress it turned out to be a fake as Cranky kong died in the explosion. Because of this, people were angry at Crash and demanded a new prime minister. Spongebob Squarepants later decided to participate in the election. Crash lost the election and I.M Meen proceeded to turn the city into a dangerous paradise for villains. Eventually, Crash and the others defeated I.M Meen and the villains and took back control of the city. Crash has also became the new mayor of the city. Relationships Badman "Who are you? Who allowed you in here?" - Crash after Badman enters the town hall uninvited Crash definetly hates Badman because Badman killed him and took his armour. Toad "Not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT!?!? YOU DESTROYED MY DAMN PARTY AND GOT ONE OF MY WORKERS KILLED!!!" - Crash after Toad ruins his party! Crash and Toad were friends until Toad went backstage and screwed things up. Crash then banned Toad from the town hall. After the truth was revealed how Shrek and Black Yoshi blamed Toad for everything. Shrek and Black Yoshi "YOU TWO ARE SO BANNED FROM THE TOWN HALL WHEN ALL OF THIS IS OVER!" - Crash after finding out that Shrek and Black Yoshi ruined his party. Shrek and Black Yoshi blamed Toad for ruining Crash's Party making Crash mad. Cop 5 "You can’t arrest these users! They saved Pensacola, and potentially our lives!" - Crash confronting Cop 5 Crash doesn't like Cop 5 because he tried to arrest the Wiki Users after saving them. Sunny Funny "Well, ever since you destroyed the Death Creeper, I figured I'd make you my assistant!" Crash was impressed when Sunny Funny destroyed the Death Creeper, the space station of RH 2.0's Robot Army and in the end, decided to take her in as his assistant. He also gave Sunny the "Iron Flower" armor/ Spyro "That's weird! The fountain isn't supposed to come out until 2am. Spyro? Can you go check Backstage?" Spyro is one of Crash's assistants. He and Crash probably had a good relationship since Crash was upset and furious when Spyro was accidentally killed. Gallery sfu-character-crashbandicoot(hunter).png|Crash's armour. Also known as H.U.N.T.E.R! Trivia Coming soon Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fanon Characters Category:SFU Category:Characters from Video Games